Somethings are meant to be
by Mercurio17
Summary: "Una personalidad 'quicksilver': indiferente y caprichosa en un momento, absolutamente frágil al siguiente". "Es solo un pobre chico de una familia pobre, perdona su vida de esta monstruosidad". Semi AU / Logan x Peter / Dedicado a Nanaba Black. Artista de la imagen de portada: yahu bare en Twitter.


**Aclaraciones:** El fic es producto de mucho rato pensando y pensando en la pareja en cuestión (Logan x Peter), y discurre luego de los acontecimientos de la película DOFP. Semi AU en el que Peter asiste a la escuela de Charles y Logan se ha vuelto amigo de este último. Se "supone", digo yo, que Logan no debería recordar nada de su viaje al pasado en esta línea temporal.

Está muy inspirado en Come as you are de Nirvana, Bohemian Rhapsody de Queen (esta siento que le va excelente a Erik, por dios) y Fake Plastic Trees de Radiohead. No creo ser la única que ve a Peter y lo asocia de inmediato con canciones de Nirvana (?) (como plus está que luego de imaginarme esta historia, escuché a Evan Peters cantar esa canción).

Se lo dedico a mi waifu, Nanaba Black, compañera fan de este ship que es tan poco popular :c Gracias por darme tantos fanarts y ediciones preciosas del ship :'D Ojalá te guste. Mira, justo es mi historia número 10 :'D

El summary está en internet (?) Si alguien busca la definición de quicksilver como adjetivo, es algo así como lo que pongo. El resto es una línea de Bohemian Rhapsody.

 **Disclaimer: Nada del universo de Marvel me pertenece. Porque si fuera mío... Quicksilver sería el protagonista indiscutible de TODAS las películas XD  
**

* * *

 **SOMETHINGS ARE MEANT TO BE  
**

.

Él era un problema. Muy en el fondo, lo sabía. Lo sabía aunque no se lo dijeran porque, contrario a lo que los demás podían figurarse de él, no se la pasaba distraído. Ocurría simplemente que su atención se enfocaba por muy poco tiempo en algo para de inmediato trasladarse a otra cosa, pero no era nada tonto: captaba bien lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Y cómo no hacerlo, si su mente trabajaba a una velocidad impresionante. Tan impresionante que cualquier otro ya se habría vuelto loco.

Quizá él estaba loco.

Como fuera, la idea de ser un problema no le agradaba demasiado. Podía ir por ahí divirtiéndose y luego fingir que hacía oídos sordos a los regaños de su madre, pero en realidad no era así. Claro que oía cada queja que esta le decía, y cada una calaba tanto en él, que a la noche no hacía más que pensar en eso. Las horas que se suponía corresponderían a su sueño transcurrían espeluznantemente lentas a sus ojos; porque en la soledad de la habitación y pese a tener incontables juegos que había obtenido ilícitamente, no conseguía distraerse y que los reproches de su madre se desvanezcan. Cada uno punzaba su cabeza durante toda la madrugada; y a la mañana siguiente, lleno de ojeras, caía finalmente rendido al sueño.

Y entonces sobrevenía otro regaño por levantarse tarde.

La idea de ser un problema no le agradaba porque podía comprender a su madre. Ella trabajaba muy duro cada día para poder mantenerlo a él y a su hermana, Wanda, de quien casi nunca recibían quejas. Su madre, angustiada, iba de un lado a otro, del trabajo mal pagado a casa para disculparse con las personas perjudicadas por sus travesuras; debía desembolsar el equivalente a lo que había tomado, lo que afectaba su ya bastante decaída economía "familiar". Y él comprendía que estaba mal, sabía que no era "correcto", pero igualmente lo hacía. Era divertido.

Podría justificarse diciendo que todo lo que hacía era producto de esa extraña característica que descubrió a medida que crecía, que el hecho de que para él todo fuera tan fácil de obtener resultaba demasiado tentador, que permanecer mucho tiempo quieto se le hacía insoportable y que simplemente no podía seguirle el ritmo a otros tanto como le gustaría porque su mundo era mil veces más rápido y los demás se le hacían extremadamente lentos, al punto de angustiarle. Pero no, no lo haría. No, porque él no era de los que daban excusas. Él no se disculparía aunque supiera que lo que hacía estaba mal; iba completamente en contra de su naturaleza hacer algo semejante. Su orgullo se lo impedía.

Debía tomar una decisión. Por una parte estaba la secreta consideración que tenía con su madre, el deseo de no causarle más preocupaciones ni sobresaltos porque, al fin y al cabo, fue ella quien lo crió y cuidó toda su vida, más allá de los roces que pudieran tener debido a su comportamiento; y por otra, que no estaba dispuesto a disculparse ni explicarle nada sobre cómo se sentía, porque suponía de antemano que no sería capaz de comprender en lo absoluto –como todo buen adolescente–. Así que solo restaba una opción: marcharse.

¿Quién podría recibir a un cleptómano como él?

* * *

La aparición de un grupo de extraños en su casa no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo. Ya estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con ellos: negaría todo hasta el final. Pero, contrario a lo que imaginaba, no lo buscaban para saldar cuentas por algo que había tomado, sino para pedirle ayuda, y no de cualquier tipo: querían que los ayude a rescatar a alguien en el Pentágono.

Mentiría si dijera que la idea no le asustaba, porque en toda su vida nunca había hecho algo tan arriesgado; sus hurtos eran juego de niños comparado con lo que le estaban pidiendo. Que le digan que pretendían sacar a alguien le pareció divertido, pero sacarlo del Pentágono... Ya eran ligas mayores. Sin embargo, una oportunidad como esa solo se presentaría una vez en toda su vida. Era un reto para él. Pero tampoco pensaba exponerse por unos desconocidos.

—¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ustedes? —inquirió, algo receloso.

—Porque somos como tú —respondió uno de ellos, un tipo enorme con barba.

Lo que vio a continuación terminó por convencerlo. El sujeto de barba exhibió su puño, del cual brotaron unos huesos que simulaban garras. Ante eso, Peter quedó un segundo sin palabras. Lo cual, teniendo en cuenta cuán rápido reaccionaba, ya era bastante.

Afuera en el mundo, había más personas como él, como Wanda.

Repuesto de la sorpresa, respondió mordaz. Y así sellaron su trato.

* * *

Cuando su madre le oyó decir que había hallado un lugar en el que quedarse y que ya no viviría más en esa casa, ella apretó los labios y cerró los puños. Magda sentía que perdía a su hijo, que la única causante de eso era ella misma, que se había equivocado y que no supo acercarse a él precisamente en esa etapa tan complicada de su vida. El trabajo la había consumido tanto, pensaba, que ahora se llevaba hasta a su familia para siempre.

Pero lo que más la horrorizaba era que con esa noticia, cierta paz llegó a su pecho. Peter le causaba muchos problemas, no pensaba negarlo; pasaba angustia tras angustia debido a su hábito de tomar cualquier cosa que le gustase; y saber que el causante de esos pesares se marcharía, la relajaba un poco. Aunque de inmediato trataba de opacar ese sentimiento con la preocupación natural de una madre por el futuro de su hijo. Una preocupación sincera, ciertamente, pero que no quitaba el hecho de que había sentido cierta calma con esa noticia.

—¿A dónde irás? —preguntó luego de un momento en silencio. Su hijo se colgaba un maletín al hombro con sus pertenencias primordiales. Ya conseguiría sus viejos lujos de algún modo.

—He encontrado un sitio en el que hay gente como yo —respondió despreocupado, agitando su pie contra el suelo—. Ya me he pasado por allá y me han admitido.

—¿Gente... como tú? —inquirió, algo preocupada. La idea se prestaba para múltiples interpretaciones, pero la que más le preocupaba era una que estaba vinculada con cierto rasgo que había heredado. Claro que había imaginado que habría más personas como ellos, pero que haya un lugar, implicaba que en verdad eran muchos más de los que pensaba.

—Creo que sabes a lo que me refiero —declaró, y giró para encararla—. Él también era así, ¿no?

Magda guardó silencio, y él lo tomó como un asentimiento. Acomodó el maletín a su espalda, le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y partió.

Tanto Wanda como su madre estarían mejor sin él.

Algún día volvería por su hermana; a lo mejor el dichoso instituto sería mejor de lo que pensaba. Si resultaba ser un lugar genial, definitivamente conseguiría llevársela con él.

* * *

Tenía que reconocer que el lugar era, cuando menos, espectacular. Cuando se entrevistó con el director, Charles Xavier, pudo curiosear por el lugar gracias a los poderes con los que había nacido, pero solo alcanzó a dar un vistazo rápido debido a que quería volver con su madre para abandonar esa casa cuanto antes. Una vez con sus cosas, listo para instalarse, con mayor libertad para rondar por ahí, enorme fue su sorpresa al hallar a cada paso nuevas habitaciones que inspeccionar de tan grande que era el instituto. Era tan enorme que le generaba cierta alegría descubrir que existía un lugar del que no podría aburrirse con tanta facilidad. No solo era emocionante porque tenía muchísimas habitaciones, sino porque estaba tan amueblado que creyó que su cleptomanía podría ir graduándose paulatinamente. En ese lugar no tenía carencia alguna.

Pero Peter estaba acostumbrado a conseguir sus propios juguetes. Tendría que conseguir alguno en el instituto. Y ya le había echado el ojo a uno.

* * *

En realidad, ya había decidido cuál sería su objetivo desde que lo conoció, pero no fue consciente de eso sino hasta entonces. La primera vez que lo vio, cuando este le mostró lo que en el instituto llamaban "poderes", captó su atención de inmediato. De no ser por esa prueba, quizá no se habría decidido a ayudarles; sobre todo porque Wanda jamás le permitiría marcharse con un grupo de extraños solo porque estos le pidieron un favor y él no podía negarse a la aventura.

Habían transcurrido cerca de tres semanas desde que se unió al instituto del profesor Xavier, y ya había tratado un poco más con aquel sujeto. Dictaba clases, nada menos, pero mostraba tan poco ánimo y parecía tan fácil de exasperar –él mismo lo había corroborado–, que pronto terminó por convencerse de que era el blanco ideal. Verlo carraspear cuando se trababa en medio de una explicación, su forma tosca de contestar cualquier duda de alguno de sus compañeros, su andar de matón y, sobre todo, ese enfado perpetuo, le hacían sonreír. Era tan gruñón que solo podía imaginarse a sí mismo haciéndole rabiar más y más, hasta explotar. ¿Qué haría cuando llegara a su límite? ¿Golpearlo? Sería bastante interesante de ver. Muy divertido.

Pero algo en él le desconcertaba: por alguna extraña razón, el tipo no lo recordaba. Creyó, en el momento que se volvieron a ver, que le reconocería, le haría algún gesto o algo, pero no. Lo vio como a cualquier otro muchacho, como a un "niño" más del instituto, y eso no le agradó.

Quizá era esa la verdadera razón de su elección. No estaba muy seguro.

Tampoco era que no había nadie interesante en el instituto con quién entretenerse; había entablado conversación con alguno que otro chico de su edad, pero terminaba por aburrirse de ellos. Se aburría porque no hacían más que hablarle de ideales de paz, los mismos que profesaba Xavier. Él no creía en eso, no le interesaba demasiado. Él no ocultaba sus poderes por miedo o algo parecido; por el contrario, les sacaba todo el provecho posible y poco le importaba que le descubran; porque, claro, incluso si le acusaran de algo, ¿quién iba a creerles? Tomarían por locos a los que intentaran delatarlo. No había forma de que sus víctimas le venzan.

Él no se sentía marginado por tener "poderes"; no aspiraba vivir en un mundo en el que los "mutantes" y los demás puedan vivir en paz e igualdad; no era esa su preocupación. Otro era el fantasma que lo hacía sentirse diferente de los demás, que lo perseguía.

* * *

—Estate quieto, mocoso —ordenó el hombre, frunciendo el ceño. Ya estaba harto, porque con su incesante cambio de posición era inevitable que termine distrayendo al compañero de al lado. Colocó ambas manos en sus caderas y le dedicó su mirada más amenazante.

Él se limitó a sonreír de oreja a oreja, sin exhibir ni un solo diente. Sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, cruzó ambas piernas sobre su mesa y sus brazos tras su nuca con toda la desfachatez del mundo.

Logan dejó caer ambos brazos despacio y fue aproximándose al lugar del chico.

—Pietro —amenazó cuando ya estaba frente a él, fulminándolo. Él, como si nada.

—Te dije que me llames Peter, viejo —respondió, aún con su sonrisa—. Si me dices Pietro, te ves más viejo de lo que ya eres.

—Estate quieto —repitió, apretando los dientes. ¿Qué pensaría Charles de un poco de disciplina a su estilo? No, estaba descartado. Charles era demasiado correcto con sus niños.

—Solo dime Peter —insistió, meneando los pies frenéticamente.

—La clase terminó —anunció Logan en voz alta. Los chicos empezaron a salir del aula en silencio, y ya se hacían la idea de que alguien estaba por recibir la reprimenda del año.

No movió ni un músculo hasta que quedaron solos. Tomó una de las sillas, la colocó frente al muchacho y resopló.

—¿Te volviste mudo? —espetó Peter, curvando una ceja debido a su silencio—. ¿No dijiste que ya acabó la clase?

—Hablemos —dijo, en su mejor intento de sonar conciliador, tal como le había pedido Charles.

—Ya, claro —rió—. No te creo el tipo de profesor que va por ahí dándoselas de consejero. No te va.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas, es cierto —concedió, y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Ya llevaba más de un mes, casi dos, tratándolo. O más bien, soportándolo. Ese muchachito era bastante suspicaz aunque no lo aparentara—. Tengo algo que decirte, chico.

—¿Sí sabes que si quiero puedo salir de aquí e ignorarte, verdad? —volvió a reír—. Si me aburres, me largo.

—Suéltalo —ordenó.

—¿El qué?

—¿Te has empeñado en joder mi clase?

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso, viejo? —replicó, y descruzó ambas piernas para poner los pies en el suelo—. No creas que tienes privilegios; trato a todos los profesores por igual.

—De ninguno he oído tanto sobre ti como debería. Ninguno tiene tanto que decir sobre ti como yo.

—Entonces eres tú el del problema —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Algo debes estar haciendo mal. —Hizo uso de sus poderes y recogió en un parpadeo los cuadernos que había llevado a clase—. No estaría mal que reflexiones sobre tu pedagogía, Logan —dijo, en un tono tan solemne, fingido y burlón, que a su profesor se le hicieron visibles un par de venas de la frente por culpa de la ira contenida—. Nos vemos mañana, profesor~

Peter le guiñó un ojo, y se esfumó.

* * *

Charles, luego de mucho insistir, le había convencido de dictar clases en su instituto. Él no se sentía muy preparado para algo semejante y tampoco estaba muy emocionado de tratar con chiquillos inmaduros, pero finalmente accedió.

Y en realidad tenía razón al no sentirse muy emocionado; ya se imaginaba cómo iba a terminar todo: con los nervios de punta. Quizá no todos eran insoportables, pero sí había uno que se había convertido en su cruz:

Pietro.

La primera vez que vio al muchachito fue cuando se presentó en el instituto de su amigo Charles. Llevaba puesta una camiseta negra con un estampado en el pecho, unos pantalones que le llegaban poco más abajo de las rodillas y unas zapatillas a juego, con cordones de distintos colores. No negaría que su aspecto le pareció extraño, precisamente por lo extravagante lo recordaba tan nítidamente –o de eso trataba de convencerse–; el chico tenía el cabello plateado y su forma de vestir no le simpatizaba demasiado; pero, más que eso, verlo le generó cierta sensación extraña. Algo inexplicable para él. Esa mañana se hallaba precisamente en el despacho porque su amigo iba a explicarle qué tendría que hacer con más detalle. Así que, de no ser por eso, habría conocido a Pietro ya en el aula.

Peter –luego de un tiempo finalmente accedió a llamarle así, transcurridas varias semanas en las que lo tuvo como alumno; la verdad Logan no aceptó porque le preocupara lucir más viejo, sino para ver si así el mocoso cerraba de una buena vez la boca y dejaba de insistir con ese asunto– era un dolor de cabeza por su jodido poder mutante. Cuando entraba a dictar clase, el chico era el primero en llegar sin importar cuán tarde se levante. Sabía que dormía más que sus compañeros porque alguna que otra vez, de camino a desayunar, lo vio cruzar el pasillo con dirección a quién sabe dónde, aún en pijama y revolviéndose el pelo de la nuca, mientras todos los demás ya estaban en la cocina comiendo. Peter tomaba asiento en las últimas filas, cruzaba ambas piernas sobre la mesa, al igual que sus brazos tras su nuca, pero a los cinco segundos cambiaba de posición o empezaba a menear los pies, siempre inquieto. Siempre. Y llegado cierto momento, el chico desaparecía y volvía a los pocos instantes masticando alguna cosa o, a veces, tenía el descaro de regresar a la clase con algo de comer o beber entre las manos, y lo ingería frente a él. Como profesor trataba de enfocar su atención en lo que decía, pero tener a un alumno hiperactivo en el aula no ayudaba en nada, ya que incluso distraía a los demás.

Su instinto le decía que en lugar de mejorar, todo iría de mal en peor con Peter, así que decidió que era buen momento de platicar sobre ese asunto con Charles, de poner los puntos sobre las íes y plantearse soluciones.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido, Logan? —preguntó él, desde su escritorio. Pese a que su amigo había entrado intempestivamente, no se sobresaltó porque ya le había sentido acercarse.

—Hay que hacer algo —declaró, cruzado de brazos.

—¿Con respecto... a qué? —. La respuesta de Logan no ayudaba demasiado y no quería usar sus poderes.

—El mocoso que se unió hace no mucho. No le soporto.

—¡Oh, te refieres a Peter! —sonrió Charles, invitándolo a tomar asiento frente a él. Logan accedió—. ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente?

—Es... rápido.

—Bueno, eso es... natural. Quizá podrías detallarme mejor la situación.

—Escucha, Charles, ese mocoso es un problema. No puede quedarse quieto ni un momento. Hoy hice lo que me dijiste cuando me hablaste de dictar clases aquí, lo de intentar platicar con "los niños", pero es imposible.

—¿No te escucha?

—No se queda callado.

—Comprendo. Pero, ¿qué le dijiste exactamente?

—Que hablemos —gruñó, deduciendo que la pregunta de Charles apuntaba a su forma brusca de tratar a los demás—. Ese crío se ha empeñado en arruinar la clase.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque tú también le enseñas y no tienes quejas que dar. En cambio, yo... Yo tengo mucho que decir sobre él —afirmó, convencidísimo de lo que decía.

—Bueno, ciertamente es algo inquieto. Pero no es un mal chico, Logan, vamos.

—No he dicho que sea malo, he dicho que no le soporto. Y que hay que hacer algo.

—Deberías intentar una vez más con lo de platicar. Si solo contigo es más "inquieto", debe ser por algo.

—Lo he intentado hoy y ya te dije cuál ha sido el resultado.

—Sucede, Logan, que si vas directamente y le exiges que te diga lo que le pasa, no va a hacerte caso: es un chico. Es... una etapa complicada —suspiró—. El caso es que tenemos a un muchacho que es sumamente veloz, lo que nos lleva a otras características: Peter es muy rápido, no solo en movimientos, sino mentalmente —explicó—. ¿Te imaginas que tu mente trabaje muchísimo más rápido que la de los demás? ¿Qué crees que debe sentir al percibir el mundo mucho más lento? ¿Qué harías tú?

—Me desesperaría...

—Exacto, amigo: Peter se desespera. Se aburre.

Logan quedó un instante en silencio, asimilando las palabras de Charles.

—No puedes culparlo por su actitud —continuó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Claro, tampoco es que la apruebe completamente, pero entiendo por qué hace algunas cosas. Y en realidad no creo que se lo haya tomado personal contra ti, solo que... Bueno, eres algo... irritable. Por eso crees que solo a ti te molesta. —Por respuesta recibió un nuevo gruñido, lo que le provocó una sonrisa—. Trata de ponerte en su lugar cuando intentes acercarte a él, por favor. Sé comprensivo. Ah, y no olvides: intenta averiguar algo sobre él. Es una buena forma de ayudarle.

* * *

Tal como había concluido el "mocoso", eso de las pláticas o acercarse a alguien no se le daba nada bien, y no porque no pudiera ser empático, sino porque no era muy bueno con las palabras. Se imaginaba a sí mismo tratando de aproximarse emocionalmente a alguien por medio de estas, y solo podía esperar que todo termine en una gran confusión. Alguna vez ya lo había intentado y simplemente no podía: no servía para consolar ni lidiar con asuntos sentimentales. No, ese definitivamente no era su fuerte.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba, tendido en su cama, pensando y pensando en algún modo de llegar al veloz muchacho. ¿Por qué lo hacía si solo le causaba problemas? Porque lo que le dijo Charles le había dejado pensando, y mucho. Él mismo había sufrido muchísimo por sus poderes, como todos los otros chicos, seguramente; pero en el caso de Peter, tenía que hablar con él porque le importaba acabar con su molesta actitud lo más pronto posible para hacer más llevaderas las clases que debía impartir. Al menos la plática con Charles le había dado ciertas luces sobre cómo era el chico y cómo debía tratarlo, así que ya no estaba tan perdido.

Además de pensar en cómo empezar la plática con Peter, le quedaba pendiente la duda de cuándo sería el momento oportuno para hacerlo. Si el muchacho se aburría tanto como Charles decía, el final de clases no era una idea a tomar en cuenta; la mañana, mientras desayunaban todos, tampoco. Quizá la tarde o al anochecer sería la mejor opción.

* * *

Llevaba mucho rato pensando en qué podía poner en el primer renglón, batallando sus verdaderos sentimientos, los de un niño, con la idea adolescente de que se suponía que era ya un hombre, y un hombre no se dejaba dominar por sentimentalismos.

Peter se sentía solo. Sin importar las comodidades que le proporcionaba el instituto ni cuántas personas tuviera a su alrededor, ese vacío en su interior no desaparecía. Le hacía falta algo importantísimo en su vida que había dejado atrás con su decisión de abandonar la casa materna: Wanda, su melliza.

Desde que la ausencia de su madre en casa se hiciera más patente debido al trabajo, los mellizos no tuvieron más compañía que ellos mismos. Cuando a sus tiernos años descubrieron por mera casualidad de los poderes con los que habían nacido, solos en la que se les figuraba una inmensa residencia al no tener a nadie más, entraron en pánico. Wanda arrojaba cosas contra las paredes sin control, y Peter intentaba detenerlos con su asombrosa velocidad, para luego volver al lado de su hermana para abrazarla y entre gimoteos asegurarle que todo estaría bien. Cuando Magda volvió y descubrió el desastre y a sus hijos en un rincón, sumidos en llanto, supo qué había ocurrido exactamente. Y tuvo miedo. Miedo de no saber cómo explicarles lo que ocurría. Miedo de que los lastimen, o que ella misma lo haga al no saber bien cómo lidiar con esa inmensa responsabilidad sola. Otra vez ese miedo... El mismo que marcó la existencia de sus hijos al provocar que crezcan sin un padre.

Años juntos, protegiéndose mutuamente y reforzando el ya estrecho lazo que los unía al ser hermanos mellizos, hicieron que se volvieran casi uno solo. Peter y Wanda sentían que existía una conexión tan especial entre ellos, se comprendían tan bien, que imaginaban que si algo le pasaba a uno, el otro lo sabría de inmediato, sin importar la distancia física que los separe.

Y ese era el caso en ese momento. Peter sentía que Wanda lo extrañaba muchísimo, y eso le hizo pensar que había sido un completo error haberse marchado. Lo había hecho creyendo que le haría un bien, que ya no mortificaría a su madre y que su hermana estaría más tranquila, porque ella sí se condolía al ver a Magda angustiada sacando cuentas por las noches.

Entonces decidió escribirle algo. Quería decirle tanto; quería explicarle que su ausencia también le estaba matando, porque no había nadie en el mundo que pudiera comprenderle mejor que ella, que se sentía tremendamente solo sin su presencia y que estaba dispuesto a salir corriendo en cualquier instante hasta su casa por ella y no le permitiría volver con Magda nunca más. Pero no podía. O más bien, su orgullo adolescente se lo impedía. Claro que finalmente, al leer la misiva, Wanda comprendería que detrás de esa fachada de "frialdad" estaba oculto todo el amor de su hermano con el simple hecho de haberle escrito.

Por fin, luego de probar mentalmente incontables veces qué frase sería la adecuada, escribió la primera línea, y cuando toda la inspiración le llegó de golpe y se disponía a continuar, oyó que alguien llamaba. Apretó los ojos, volteó la hoja y fulminó un segundo la puerta con un mohín algo infantil. Un segundo después, ya estaba frente a la puerta.

—¿Viejo? —dijo, curvando una ceja y torciendo la boca. Imaginó que podría tratarse de un compañero que quería algo prestado, pero jamás que sería Logan quien lo visite—. ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Puedo pasar? —pidió, no muy convencido aún. Se había hecho la idea de que si el punto era generar confianza en el niño, lo mejor sería hacerlo en sus terrenos.

—Seguro... —respondió Peter, aún extrañado. Estaba en pijama, pantalones holgados y camiseta algo decolorada por el uso; además, su cabello estaba muy revuelto debido a que en medio de su desesperación por no hallar la frase adecuada, lo enredaba y agitaba entre sus dedos. Quizá era porque nunca permitía a nadie, excepto Wanda, adentrarse en su habitación (aunque esa tampoco la sentía como suya realmente), pero la presencia de Logan lo tenía un poco nervioso—. Acomódate por ahí, si quieres —sugirió, señalando con ligereza la cama y la silla en la que estaba sentado hacía solo unos momentos. Este obedeció y se sentó en la silla. Peter cerró la puerta y recostó su cuerpo en esta, guardando ambas manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Te has... sentido cómodo aquí? —empezó Logan, bastante vacilante. Peter lo notó.

—Como dijiste ese día: suéltalo, viejo. No has venido aquí a charlar conmigo sobre eso, ¿o sí?

Quizá los consejos de Charles no eran tan buenos.

—Solo... quería saber de ti, chico. Es todo.

—Ajá —resopló, y luego sonrió. Hasta ese momento, Logan no se había percatado de los hoyuelos que se formaban en las mejillas del muchacho—. ¿Y a qué viene ese interés? —A sus ojos, Logan se exponía por propia voluntad a que se entretenga con él.

—A que eres alumno mío.

—¿Haces esto con todos tus estudiantes? —replicó.

—Empezaré contigo.

—¿Debería agradecer esa consideración? —volvió a replicar en el acto, más y más sonriente. Sabía que eso último era una mentira y que los motivos de Logan eran otros. Era tan fácil exasperarlo...

—Como quieras... —gruñó, y meneó la cabeza, convencido de que había sido una total pérdida de tiempo intentar acercarse al muchacho. Entonces, reparó en la hoja de papel y el bolígrafo que yacían sobre la mesa. Peter estaba entretenido frotándose la cara, despejando el cansancio, porque aún le quedaba mucho rato para terminar con la carta y zanjar la conversación con Logan. Este tomó la hoja de papel y tan pronto se disponía a leer lo que decía, desapareció de entre sus manos y una brisa le explicó qué había ocurrido. Solo alcanzó a leer una "W".

—No toques esto —casi amenazó Peter, apresando la hoja entre sus manos a la altura de su pecho. Logan nunca lo había visto tan serio.

—Oye, chico, tranquilo... Solo–

—Tranquilo una mierda —espetó—. ¿Viniste a revisar mis cosas?

—No digas estupideces —respondió, poniéndose de pie—. Si quisiera revisar tu habitación, lo haría en tu ausencia.

—Qué quieres entonces.

—Mira, ni yo mismo sé bien qué hago aquí... —reconoció, y se pasó una mano por el pelo—. Tranquilo, no fisgoneo en tus cosas.

—Lo que acabas de hacer dice lo contrario. —Se veía tan firme y fiero, que no parecía ser el mismo Peter, quien era todo sonrisas a lo largo del día y que disfrutaba ponerle los nervios de punta. Ese no era su alumno. Aparentemente y sin proponérselo, había tocado una fibra sensible del muchachito.

—Escúchame —dijo, lo más conciliador que pudo sonar. Era mucho mejor y más natural luego de ver a ese "otro" Peter—, lo siento por tocar esa... ¿carta? —Peter frunció el ceño—. Ni siquiera sé qué es, joder... —refunfuñó—. Mira, lo siento. No creí que fuera importante. Es todo.

El chico permaneció en silencio un momento, examinándolo de pies a cabeza, aún aferrando la carta entre sus manos, como si temiera que en cualquier momento se la arrebaten. Decidió creerle a Logan porque, después de todo, había logrado que se disculpe con él. Nada menos. Una victoria para Peter.

—Bien... —dijo al fin, y volvió a sonreír, aunque no tan abiertamente como solía hacerlo—. Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer —regañó, a lo que Logan apretó los dientes.

—¿Para quién es? —inquirió, a lo que Peter volvió a tensarse un poco. Si ya había concluido que era una carta por su reacción y ya se había enfadado, nada perdía preguntando. La idea era tratar de aprender sobre él, después de todo.

—¿Por qué quieres saber?

—Porque eres mi alumno.

—Eso ya lo dijiste.

—Hemos llegado a un punto muerto entonces.

Otro silencio. Internamente Logan empezó a reprenderse por haber preguntado, porque a fin de cuentas ya había vuelto a ellos cierta tranquilidad y el chico ya no lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo.

—Mi... hermana... —murmuró, desviando la mirada al suelo. No entendía por qué lo hacía, por qué le brindaba esa confianza. Quizá porque el gesto de intentar platicar con él, de buscarlo para hacerlo, le había conmovido un ápice. Y quizá que a eso se sumaba que estaba algo (muy) sensible por el tema de su soledad—. Para... mi hermana...

—¿Tienes una hermana? —preguntó Logan, acercándose un poco al chico. Era bruto y lo sabía, y por eso mismo no quería precipitarse. Quizá lo mejor era que se sienten—. Escucha, siéntate y cuéntame... Si quieres. —Peter se acercó a la cama arrastrando los pies, lo que no pasó desapercibido por su profesor, y se dejó caer lánguidamente.

—Sí, tengo una hermana. Es mi... melliza.

—Vivías con ella en casa, supongo. ¿Con quién más? —Volvió a sentarse en la silla y apoyó un brazo en el respaldo de esta, tratando de estar cómodo. Verlo le causó cierta gracia a Peter, porque la silla era algo pequeña para Logan.

—Con mi mamá... —respondió, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Esperaba que comprenda que no deseaba decir mucho sobre ella.

—¿Y tu padre?

No quería decirle nada de su madre, no era necesario y no tenía mucho que decir tampoco. Hablar de Wanda estaba bien, incluso le emocionaba, porque quizá hablar de ella con alguien y recordarla le haría sentirse mejor. Pero de su padre... Esa pregunta nunca debió ser formulada.

Peter giró su cuerpo sobre la cama y quedó de lado, dándole la espalda. Se hizo el silencio. Espeso, tenso, tedioso. Llegó a un punto en que Logan ya no sabía si debía decir algo o largarse de una vez por todas. Definitivamente no servía para eso.

—Pietro... —empezó, en un intento por reparar la situación.

—No me llames Pietro —exigió el chico, apretando el rostro contra la almohada.

—Bien, Peter... Creo que he dicho algo... malo. Lo lamento.

Otro silencio. Logan tocó su hombro e intentó girarlo para poder verle la cara. Peter se lo permitió, porque no tenía fuerzas para seguir fingiendo que en realidad ese asunto no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, que no bastaba que le mencionen cualquier cosa relacionada con su padre para que algo se quiebre en él.

Lo que vio Logan lo dejó perplejo. El muchacho tenía la mirada perdida y se veía completamente apagado. Nuevamente, era otro Peter. ¿Qué tanto podía ocultar un joven de su edad? Sabía que todos tenían un pasado doloroso o al menos un episodio traumático, pero Peter... Peter parecía a punto de desmoronarse.

—No lo sé. No le conozco —respondió, claro y firme, acaso en un intento de seguir aparentando ser fuerte y seguro.

—Lo siento–

—No importa —se apresuró a responder—. No le necesito. Ni a él ni a nadie.

—¿Y a tu hermana?

—Ella me necesita —aclaró, fijos sus ojos en los de Logan.

—¿Por eso le escribías una carta?

—Ella me extraña. Lo sé. Debo volver por ella.

—¿Por qué es tan importante?

—Porque es como yo, y solo yo la entiendo. Me necesita a mí, y nada más. —Se incorporó en la cama y agitó su cabello—. Iré por ella en cuanto me responda.

—¿Y el instituto? Si hablas con Charles, él–

—Lo he pensado —cortó—. Iba a hablar con él.

Vio sus hombros caídos, los ojos clavados en el piso y esa alegría traviesa que, creyó, lo caracterizaba, perdida; esa que tanto le había echado a perder las mañanas. Y, contrario a lo que habría imaginado, no se sintió en paz. Es más, sentía que extrañaba su jovialidad.

—Oye... —vaciló un momento, temiendo volver a preguntar algo inapropiado que termine por derribar a Peter—. ¿Tu mamá sabe que estás aquí?

—Sí. Ella tiene a Wanda... Vete —exigió luego de unos segundos, acomodándose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Resopló y se recriminó por haber dado esa imagen tan lamentable.

Logan sentía que debía hacer algo, pero simplemente no podía. Ya bastante daño había causado al haberle hecho hablar de algo tan delicado. Se puso de pie, volvió el rostro un instante antes de salir, y vio a Peter nuevamente tendido en la cama, aferrando la almohada.

* * *

Unos días después del extraño episodio en la habitación de Peter, Logan seguía perplejo. Luego de esa noche en que sus preguntas, aparentemente, lastimaron al chico, creyó que no asistiría a clases por estar algo sensible o quizá simplemente no querría verlo por timidez o algo parecido. Pero no. Peter, como siempre, fue el primero en llegar, se ubicó en la última fila y volvió a su actitud socarrona de siempre. Y, por supuesto, volvió a ser el chico más pesado de la clase.

Logan no sabía si estar contento por verlo repuesto, o lamentar su suerte.

Y seguía perplejo porque el muchacho, con el transcurso de los días, no dio señal alguna de la debilidad que le mostró esa noche. Seguía perfectamente igual, como si nada hubiera pasado. Tanto, que cualquiera que lo viera creería que nada malo le ocurría.

Y eso definitivamente estaba mal.

Tal vez tendría que platicar nuevamente con él, a riesgo de arruinarlo todo.

* * *

Quizá fue por todo lo que provocó esa conversación con Logan, pero la carta terminó saliéndole más sentimental de lo que pretendía en su pose de chico maduro. Lo bueno en todo caso fue que alcanzó a expresar claramente lo que pretendía y los sentimientos que albergaba por su hermana. Así que, luego de trasnochar, terminó la carta y la guardó debajo del colchón por si las dudas. Logan no parecía capaz de inmiscuirse en sus asuntos, es más, de lo que había visto era algo distante con los otros, pero no estaba de más desconfiar. Cansado por todo lo que generó la conversación y la carta, quedó dormido apenas cayó sobre el colchón.

A la mañana siguiente, se sentía algo relajado, ya que con la carta escrita solo restaba enviársela y el resto sería pan comido: convencer a Charles de aceptar a su hermana no sería gran problema. Quedaba esperar la respuesta de Wanda y pondría en marcha todo.

Pensar que su hermana estaría a su lado dentro de poco lo tenía muy contento. Ya no resonaba en su cabeza esa pregunta tan incómoda que le hiciera Logan. Aunque, claro, de vez en cuando se reprochaba haber permitido que alguien se acerque tanto a él; pero en comparación con otras personas que le preguntaron algo parecido, que Logan lo haya hecho no le incomodó tanto. Siempre que ocurría, se tensaba, su sonrisa desaparecía y se negaba a decir palabra. En cambio con su profesor fue capaz de mantener la conversación. Odiaba que haya preguntado, por supuesto, pero no tanto como había odiado a los otros.

Durante las clases con él, prestaba atención un momento y luego se perdía en reflexiones sobre el porqué de la confianza que le brindó. Logan debía ser la persona a expensas de la cual se divertiría, nada más.

A lo mejor, pensó, tenía que ver con que estaba sensible por pensar en su hermana; estaba algo vulnerable. Quizá porque, a fin de cuentas, desde que lo conoció decidió confiar en él, porque fue quien lo convenció de unirse a sus amigos y ayudarlos a infiltrarse en el Pentágono. Tal vez porque a diferencia de esos otros que preguntaron, no lo hacía por cotilla ni curioso, sino porque parecía genuinamente interesado en él.

Alguien interesado en él... Alguien que no era Wanda... Parecía inverosímil.

Así que descartó la idea. Y decidió volver a gastarle bromas y hacerle enfadar lo que duraran las clases.

* * *

La idea de platicar con Peter –ya no tenía problema con llamarlo así, incluso cuando pensaba en él así lo hacía– no había abandonado sus pensamientos. Es más, en general, Peter había sido lo único en lo que había pensado. Tras decidirse a hablar nuevamente con él, había estado tentado a aparecer frente a la puerta de su habitación; pero cuando se hallaba allí y estaba a punto de tocar, solo pasaba de largo y resoplaba, fastidiado. No podía ser tan difícil hablar con el chico, no luego de ya haberlo hecho una vez, ¿por qué tanta indecisión?

Así que, dispuesto a no prolongar más ese asunto, se plantó frente a la puerta, y golpeó tres veces.

* * *

Acababa de llegarle su respuesta. Un compañero anunció que el correo había llegado y bastó que oyera eso para salir disparado a buscar la que le correspondía. Una vez en sus manos, revisó que se tratara de la caligrafía de su hermana y raudo se dirigió a su habitación para leer su contenido. Una vez allá, desesperado por saber la respuesta que le daría Wanda, deshizo el sobre y extrajo la carta.

La sonrisa que tenía desde que la tomó entre sus manos fue ensanchándose más y más a medida que seguía leyendo, y su corazón latía tan aprisa que sentía que terminaría por salírsele del pecho.

No solo le había dicho que sí, sino que Magda estaba muy contenta de saber que sus hijos estarían bien, que quería visitarlos cada fin de semana y que, sobre todo, su deseo era estrechar su relación con ellos y que sean felices, sin importar que no sea en la casa que ella les ofrecía. Le había dolido mucho su partida, echaba de menos sus travesuras, sus sonrisas burlonas y arrogantes, y que solo cuando sintió plenamente su ausencia comprendió cuánto los amaba, a ambos, y que lamentaba no haber sido capaz de demostrárselo apropiadamente.

Wanda... Wanda estaría en el instituto en una semana. Tendría a su hermana con él en apenas unos días, pero de solo pensar que aún debía esperar, sentía que terminaría por perder la razón. Quizá podría pasarse un instante por su casa para no volverse loco.

La felicidad que le generó esa noticia le hizo querer salir corriendo, gastar bromas a extraños, robar algo... Lo que sea con tal de liberar toda la energía que estaba acumulando.

Cuando ya se planteaba seriamente la posibilidad de escapar del instituto para pasar un buen rato por ahí, alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¡Viejo! —exclamó con una enorme sonrisa al verlo, incapaz de ocultar la alegría que lo desbordaba.

—¿Peter? —dijo, confundido por la gran sonrisa que le regalaba el chico, la cual le permitía ver sus hoyuelos.

—¿Qué, quieres algo? —dijo, aún contento, pero algo impaciente porque Logan no le decía gran cosa—. Si es eso, date prisa y dilo.

—¿Puedo pasar al menos? —gruñó, algo irritado, porque, después de todo, solo quería brindarle apoyo al chico, y este le hacía sentir como si fuera una molestia.

—¿Pasa algo? —replicó, curvando una ceja, pero divertido porque sin proponérselo logró sacarle un gruñido a Logan.

Si ya había tenido el coraje de pararse frente a su puerta para hablar con él, lo haría de una vez por todas. Hizo a un lado a Peter y se adentró en la habitación hasta tomar asiento al borde de la cama.

—Venga, dilo —exigió, y se atrevió a parle pequeños puntapiés en la canilla para que se apresure—. ¿Qué pasa, viejo?

Logan no pasó por alto lo inquieto y ansioso que se veía. Parecía que le iba a dar un ataque de nervios.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—¿A mí? Nada —respondió, con esa sonrisa impecable y tan jovial. Mucho más reluciente que la que usaba cuando se burlaba de él.

—Pietro —advirtió, muy serio. Este resopló.

—¿Tienes que venir a regañarme justo ahora? —se quejó, rascándose la nuca. Su ánimo estaba decayendo de a pocos, y eso le frustraba. ¿Por qué no simplemente le permitían disfrutar de esa pequeña alegría?—. En serio, viejo, este es el peor —enfatizó— momento. Y lo peor es que no he hecho nada... Creo.

—No vine a regañarte, solo... —Decirlo le costaba muchísimo porque hasta a él mismo le sorprendía ese hecho—. Quiero saber de ti. —Peter frunció el ceño, confundido—. Me refiero a... eso. Tú sabes... Ese día.

Peter permaneció un instante en silencio, escrutando a Logan. Cuando no pudo más, estalló en risa.

—¿De qué te ríes? —espetó Logan, fastidiado al sentirse burlado por el chico. Aunque, por otra parte, no negaría que verlo reír le hacía sentir mucho más tranquilo. Incluso sentía que esa alegría podría contagiársele. Ver a Peter reír le hacía sentir bien.

Peter reía porque la alegría de saber que su hermana llegaría pronto le hacía tan feliz, que terminó por desbordarse; porque se sentía en paz con su madre; porque la expresión de fastidio de Logan era insuperable y, sobre todo, porque sumada a toda esa alegría ya acumulada, se sumaba una nueva:

No estaba equivocado. Logan de verdad estaba interesado en él.

Tanto rió que no se percató de en qué momento exacto de sus ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas. Y no sabía si eran de alegría, o porque se sentía, hasta cierto punto, en paz consigo mismo.

Cuando Logan dejó de oír risas y estas fueron reemplazadas por sollozos, abrió de par en par los ojos y, aun a riesgo de estropearlo todo y sentirse más torpe que nunca, se puso de pie casi mecánicamente, aún dudando sobre si estaría bien lo que estaba pensando hacer. Se aproximó a Peter y, con toda la delicadeza que pudo reunir, colocó una mano sobre su hombro. El muchacho no dejó de llorar por eso, solo agitaba los hombros por causa del llanto. Así que, siempre con sus dudas, lo envolvió entre sus brazos.

Peter era un poco más bajito que él. Era delgado, pero no flacucho. Tenía ojos oscuros, grandes y muy vivos. Su piel pálida no tenía una sola marca, era tan limpia como un lienzo en blanco. Su cabello plateado dejó de desagradarle desde que, en medio del abrazo, se animó a tocarlo para atraer su rostro a su hombro.

Lo apretó contra su cuerpo y acarició su espalda, deseando que eso baste para que comprenda que era muy malo con las palabras, especialmente para consolar a los demás, pero que a pesar de eso estaba ahí, para él.

Peter era travieso, atrevido y descarado. Pero también frágil.

Era un niño aún. Flaquear le estaba permitido. Nadie podría juzgarlo por eso.

—Una semana... —susurró de pronto, y tragó con fuerza, como si se arrepintiera de todo lo que acababa de hacer y buscara serenarse para cambiar de tema lo más rápido posible—. Eso me ha dicho.

—¿Wanda? —dedujo, y permitió que el chico se distancie un poco, pero sin romper el abrazo. Decidió no quitar la mano que tenía acariciando su cabello plateado.

—Me llegó hoy su carta y eso me ha dicho —respondió, y su sonrisa volvió a hacer aparición. Logan sintió que volvía a quedar en paz solo con eso—. Por eso estoy... feliz —se animó a concluir, y su sonrisa se tornó jactanciosa. Como si ser feliz en su caso fuera una victoria y no un hecho frecuente.

—¿Qué más te dijo?

—Que mamá está bien... Y que vendrá a vernos de vez en cuando, porque quiere que estemos bien, todos. Que le alegra que hayamos encontrado un lugar como este.

—Ahora entiendo por qué te veías tan ansioso hace rato... —suspiró contento al saber que al parecer todo estaba mejorando. Entonces reparó en que tenía los ojos de Peter clavados en él.

Quizá fue cosa de su imaginación, pero juraría que Peter se humedeció los labios. Y por reflejo, él hizo lo mismo. En todo caso, la forma en que lo miraba ya daba bastante que pensar.

Debía hacer algo.

—Los hombres sabios dicen... —Acercó su rostro al de Peter y depositó un beso en su frente—. Que solo los tontos se apresuran, mocoso [1]. —Esa última acotación quizá fue para recordarse a sí mismo la diferencia de condiciones entre ambos, a modo de reproche.

—No soy tonto. Tampoco un mocoso —protestó, medio en broma, medio en serio. Quizá no era lo que esperaba, pero pese a que estaba acostumbrado a obtener todo lo que quería, se sintió satisfecho con lo que le ofrecía. Porque, después de todo, no era, de ningún modo, un rechazo.

—Buenas noches, Peter —dijo, y le dio un último apretón, porque no tenía verdadero deseo de acabar con ese abrazo.

—Buenas noches, viejo —dijo él, pasando una mano por la espalda de Logan para luego darle una palmada a modo de aligerar el ambiente.

—Supongo que pronto veré a Wanda... —comentó una vez que se separaron por completo. Algo incómodo, puso ambos brazos en jarras para darles algún uso y no sentir la ausencia del cuerpo de Peter entre ellos.

—Oh, ella... Te aseguro que va a amarte —rió, porque estaba seguro de que luego de contarle todo, se pondría celosa—. Te veo mañana, Logan.

—Nos vemos mañana, Peter... Descansa.

Logan salió de la habitación con pasos lentos, mientras el muchacho se dejó caer en la cama.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Peter exhibió al techo su sonrisa más deslumbrante. La que ya no solo compartiría con Wanda, sino, por fin, con alguien más.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

.

 **[1]: Son las dos primeras líneas de Can't help falling in love with you, de Elvis Presley.**

 **N.A: Bueno, ha quedado algo largo... Al menos estoy conforme.**

 **Waifu, sé que te dije que ninguno iba a llorar, pero no sé cómo esto ha pasado XD ni yo misma lo sé, te juro. De todos modos, espero que te guste n_n sabes que lo hago con todo mi cariño para ti. Renovemos votos, te hamo (?)**

 **Gracias a quien se haya animado a leer este fic. Si desean criticarlo, les agradezco de antemano. Soy nueva en este fandom y me vendrían bien opiniones sobre cómo he llevado los personajes, porque estoy dispuesta a seguir escribiendo más.**

 **Nuevamente, muchas gracias.**


End file.
